The Beast and Explorer
by darkmeows
Summary: AU Rukia loves to explore as much she loves Chappy but something happens in one of her trips ICHIRUKI GOODNESS M to be safe
1. Meeting

A/N This is my 2nd story and it's called _the Explorer and the Beast_. It's Ichi/Ruki GOODNESS! There might be lemon in some chapters but none in 1 and 2 that's for sure. this had been revised by my editeder you should know her by now

* * *

"Oh wow, this jungle is so hot. If what I was told is correct then there should be a ruin here."

Rukia could hardly hold in her excitement and was caught off guard when she heard a gun shot.

"_Hunting isn't allowed here, I'd better check it out before it's too late for some poor animal,"_ Rukia thought to herself.

Just then a Black Panther burst out of the bushes and collapsed in front of Rukia with a bloody leg.

"_What happened to you?"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the panther. _"This a gunshot wound, I wonder who did this to you."_

Rukia pulled bunny-printed bandages out of her bag and started to rap them around the injured panther's leg.

"That should do for now," Rukia said under her breath. She heard some rustling in the bushes and looked up right as a tall hunter came through.

"Brat, get away from that toy or I'll kill you," said the hunter as he pointed his gun at her.

Rukia was scared half to death but managed to stutter back, "Hey, hunting is pro-prohibited he-here. If you k-kill this animal you'll be sent to j-jail for at least 3 years."

The hunter smirked and said, "Won't get in no trouble if no one knows."

He suddenly pulled the trigger and blood started to flow out of the new whole in Rukia's arm.

"Che, I missed, I won't this time," he said as he took aim again.

Right as the hunter was pulling the trigger someone stabbed him from behind and the hunter fell to the ground. Rukia looked up and saw someone who was barely dressed in animal fur. In his left hand was a small, sharp object covered in the hunter's blood.

The man glanced at her and stepped forward intent on killing her. The panther opened his eyes and gave the man a long, hard look. The man stopped moving and threw down the sharp rock in frustration at the dead hunter who was already being eaten by the panther.

Rukia, who was still in shock from what had just transpired, glanced upwards as she lost consciousness and collapsed onto the panther's back.

A little over two hours later Rukia woke up in a cave.

"What happened to me, where am I?" It was already dark outside and she noticed she only had on her bra and panties. Her wounded arm was tightly bandaged in some sort of cloth.

She looked around and noticed the man from before hunched over a small fire. He was cooking some weird meat while the panther lay next to him. Her clothes were all torn up and the contents of her bag had been thrown out across the floor.

Rukia forgot for a moment what had happened/where she was and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" The man just looked over at her and smiled.

In bad speech he said, "I Ichigo."

Then he turned back to the fire and started talking to the panther. All Rukia could make out was "Yoruichi" and assumed it must be the panther's name.

"Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for awhile." She shot a death glare at Ichigo that made his skin crawl.


	2. Trust

HIYA OLD CHAPTER BUT NEW STUFF ENJOY LOL

* * *

"Hohoho, looks like we have someone new don't we Ichigo?" said an old man. He walked into the cave and saw Ichigo relaxing against the stone wall with his arm slung over his propped-up knee. Across from him was a young girl glaring who was obviously upset.

"Grandpa, you're back." Ichigo gracefully jumped up to greet the old man.

"You girl, what's your name?" the old man said while looking at Rukia.

"Umm, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you," Rukia stated very kindly while bowing to the old man.

"Well, I'm Kon. I've been looking after Ichigo in the jungle here since he was about 4 years old." He walked over to Rukia and they began to chit chat. Ichigo was jealous at this point. He had practically saved her life and in return all he received were glares and pouts. But in walks the old man and she instantly comes alive. If you asked him, it wasn't fair.

"Rukia, I'm an old man and not going to live much longer. It's about time Ichigo learns to travel and live in modernized cities. Could you do me a favor and when you leave this jungle, will you take Ichigo with you? I want him to live a good life after I'm gone," Kon asked her with a puppy-dog look on his face.

"Kon-dono, I'm not sure Ichigo could get used to the world outside this jungle. He killed a hunter with a rock for goodness sake, what if he attacks random people?" Rukia asked with worry in her face. After everything she'd been through the last thing she wanted to do was take him with her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a frown on his face, thinking the same thing, and went outside to get away for a bit.

"Jeez, look Rukia, he's sad now. Please take him out of here, even if it's just for a month."

Rukia glanced outside and made her decision. "I will on two conditions. The first one is you show me where the Ruin is around here, that's what got me into this whole mess in the first place. The second condition is you stop looking at my chest." Her voice went cold with the last statement.

"Oh, hehehe, sorry. It's been awhile since I've seen any girl." Kon smiled and tried to cover his nose with his large hand.

"Sure…Anyway, it's late so I'm going to try and get some sleep if that's alright with you." Rukia grabbed her torn up cloths and tried to make some kind of make-shift bed out of them. _"That's one hard floor,"_ she thought to herself as she lay down.

Kon bid her goodnight and took his own position on the floor. _"Maybe this child can look after Ichigo. The question is, will they get along?"_ Kon had wondered.

Outside the cave…

"_Grandpa, you don't like me anymore? I don't understand,"_ Ichigo wondered to himself deep in his thoughts.

"_Ichgo, it's not he doesn't like you anymore, it's in fact he's dying and worried about who's going to take care of you when he's gone,"_ stated the black-panther Yoruichi.

"_He's dying? What does that mean Yoruichi?"_ He asked back in Yoruichi's language.

"_That means he will no longer be in this world," _Yoruichi said while looking at the stars.

"_I don't want that Yoruichi, Grandpa said he would always be with me,"_ Ichigo said while grabbing onto the panther's back.

"_Ichigo, I've told you before, it's okay to let tears out when you're sad,"_ stated Yoruichi.

"_Eh, that's not what Grandpa said. He said that only weak people cry,"_ Ichigo replied quietly.

"_Say Ichigo, that girl Rukia, she's cute don't you think?"_ Yoruichi replied with a mischievous smile. (A/N try to imagine a panther smiling)

Ichigo said bluntly, _"What do you mean by cute?"_

Yoruichi jumped up and snapped at Ichigo, almost scratching his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled out loud, not even bothering to speak in the panther's language.

"_You've got a lot to learn kid."_ He growled back. _"Ichigo, this is probably going to be the last time we will see each other. You'll be leaving tomorrow."_

"_Where do you think she's going to take me?"_ Ichigo asked in surprised.

"_Don't know where. I'm a panther; I don't travel much outside of the jungle. Where ever she does take you, you'd better be nice to her so she'll be nice to you."_

"_Wha?"_ Ichigo then sighed, _"I don't get you sometimes Yoruichi. I'm going to sleep now, alright?"_

"_Good night then Ichigo and good bye friend." _Yoruichi jumped off the small cliff and ran into the jungle. In a matter of seconds he was swallowed up and completely invisible.

"_So if I'm nice to her then she'll be nice to me, heh,"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Kon had brewed some tea for himself and sat drinking it while gazing at Rukia. _"I wonder if that child will do well in the city. It's been almost 20 years since I was last there and Ichigo had been just a child at the time."_


	3. First Talk

Here it is chapter 3 it was tough to decide what to put in cuz I had to put the mood in everything in here

PS there is no lemon in this chapter okay

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT  
**

* * *

Rukia-san please wake up its morning, said a strange voice 

Hmm, Rukia gazed up and saw Kon

Why so early its only lets see . . . 5:45am

Well its safest if we go now if you wanted to go to see all the Ruins.

All? I thought there was only 1 around here.

No there is three of them Ichigo found 2 of them when he was 8 years old.

Speaking of witch where is he, Rukia said in her confused mind

Hey Ichigo get your sorry butt in here we need your help, yelled Kon

What is it, Ichigo came in the cave carrying a tiger on his back

Oh I see you got a feast for breakfast, Kon said as he laugh really hard while crying of joy

Uh umm Ichigo-san what are you doing with that tiger?, Rukia had wonder still amazed by its size

Ichigo-san??? Ichigo is fine and this guy attacked me while I was sleeping so he lost and became food, Ichigo said while smiling

FOOL you just don't kill random animals for food, yelled Rukia

Now now Rukia you must not have understood him he said it _Attacked_ him not the other way around, said Kon while drinking something weird again.

Oh still I wont eat this animal, Rukia glanced over at the tiger

Rukia not eating it would be a disgrace you are not willing to live its life in you, Said Kon while sharpening a knife

Let its life continue in me?, Rukia gazed at him

Ne Rukia, Ichigo was excited about asking what life was like outside the jungle

What is life like outside this place?, Ichigo asked with a bright smile on his face.

Lets see its hard to explain why don't you wait to you see it yourself, Rukia said while staring at the tiger still

Hey Ichigo take Rukia out of the cave she may not want to see what happens, said Kon while going to the dead tiger

Ichigo dragged Rukia out of the cave and let Kon do what he does best

* * *

Hey can you stop dragging me it hurts a little, Rukia said with a cold voice 

Oh sorry, Ichigo let go oh her hand and noticed how small and frail she looked

Hey Ichigo when was the last time you took a bath?, Rukia just noticing his smell

Bath whats that?, Ichigo keep on smiling until Rukia punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose.

Ouch WHAT WAS THAT FOR, yelled Ichigo

Wow so you can speak, Rukia said sarcastically

But still before you leave this place your going to wash your hair YOU GOT THAT, snapped Rukia

Ichigo with a shocked look on his face said okay

HEYYY ICHIGOOO YALL CANNN COMMME BACKK NOW,yelled Kon witch was 20 feet away

As they walked back Ichigo nuzzled his nose on Rukia's neck

Hey stop that Ichigo

(SFX : SMAK)

That's what you get as Rukia stomped on the ground back to the cave while Ichigo laid on the the ground out of pain

Hey welcome back . . . where is Ichigo?, asked Kon

Hes on the ground, hmph Rukia said

Oh I really don't want to know what happened, said Kon

That bitch imma make her pay, Ichigo said to himself in his mind

* * *

Evil arnt I bet yall were wanting to see the Ruins right I felt this was a big prob before Ruins okay XD 


	4. embrace

A/N This is my 2nd story and it's called _the Explorer and the Beast_. It's Ichi/Ruki GOODNESS! There might be lemon in some chapters but none in 1 and 2 that's for sure. this had been revised by my editeder you should know her by now

* * *

"Oh wow, this jungle is so hot. If what I was told is correct then there should be a ruin here."

Rukia could hardly hold in her excitement and was caught off guard when she heard a gun shot.

"_Hunting isn't allowed here, I'd better check it out before it's too late for some poor animal,"_ Rukia thought to herself.

Just then a Black Panther burst out of the bushes and collapsed in front of Rukia with a bloody leg.

"_What happened to you?"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the panther. _"This a gunshot wound, I wonder who did this to you."_

Rukia pulled bunny-printed bandages out of her bag and started to rap them around the injured panther's leg.

"That should do for now," Rukia said under her breath. She heard some rustling in the bushes and looked up right as a tall hunter came through.

"Brat, get away from that toy or I'll kill you," said the hunter as he pointed his gun at her.

Rukia was scared half to death but managed to stutter back, "Hey, hunting is pro-prohibited he-here. If you k-kill this animal you'll be sent to j-jail for at least 3 years."

The hunter smirked and said, "Won't get in no trouble if no one knows."

He suddenly pulled the trigger and blood started to flow out of the new whole in Rukia's arm.

"Che, I missed, I won't this time," he said as he took aim again.

Right as the hunter was pulling the trigger someone stabbed him from behind and the hunter fell to the ground. Rukia looked up and saw someone who was barely dressed in animal fur. In his left hand was a small, sharp object covered in the hunter's blood.

The man glanced at her and stepped forward intent on killing her. The panther opened his eyes and gave the man a long, hard look. The man stopped moving and threw down the sharp rock in frustration at the dead hunter who was already being eaten by the panther.

Rukia, who was still in shock from what had just transpired, glanced upwards as she lost consciousness and collapsed onto the panther's back.

A little over two hours later Rukia woke up in a cave.

"What happened to me, where am I?" It was already dark outside and she noticed she only had on her bra and panties. Her wounded arm was tightly bandaged in some sort of cloth.

She looked around and noticed the man from before hunched over a small fire. He was cooking some weird meat while the panther lay next to him. Her clothes were all torn up and the contents of her bag had been thrown out across the floor.

Rukia forgot for a moment what had happened/where she was and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" The man just looked over at her and smiled.

In bad speech he said, "I Ichigo."

Then he turned back to the fire and started talking to the panther. All Rukia could make out was "Yoruichi" and assumed it must be the panther's name.

"Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for awhile." She shot a death glare at Ichigo that made his skin crawl.


End file.
